


Not You

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Crossdresser Tony, Crossdressing, M!preg, M/M, Not IM3 complient, OC's are in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever looked at someone and thought, my fucking god, I adore you. I adore every god damn thing about you because you're so fucking perfect. And me, I'm just a loser that doesn't want to lose you. I can lose everything, just not you. Oh god, please not you.<br/>-Mel F. Rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelFallenRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelFallenRain/gifts).



> Hello everyone. Yes, I am in fact alive. This angsty thing is inspired my Mel once again. It's on her insta, you should check it out. Look for a crying pregnant Tony. But anyways! Two OC's are in here, me and the unborn Mel. So uh, if you're not cool with that, that is a okay. Also, Major Character death here, if you couldn't already tell. Who it is I am not saying, but you'll see. Any spelling mistakes belong to me and Me only, please point them out in the comments and if they are hilarious don't forget to tell me, I wanna laugh too. All rights reserved, on with the story!

Tony held his pregnant belly in his hands as he hummed a soft tune. He was waiting for his husband to come back from the mission that was apparently too confidential for Steve to tell his own husband. He sighed quietly as he felt the baby girl kick. Eight months in, and he couldn't wait to have her our of his stomach. It wasn't that he didn't like her, just that he couldn't move the way he used to. He couldn't even pilot Iron Man and be in the battles. Blaze was sleeping next to him, the three year old tired put from all of the running she'd done.

The phone rang and Tony had Jarvis display it on the screen. Steve's face came up and Tony smiled happily. Steve smiled softly at him. "Hey sweetheart." He said, admiring Tony in the tank top and skirt he always wore. Tony gave him a shy smile and blinked long eyelashes at him.

"Hi, Steve. How was the mission?" Steve sighed quietly and rubbed a hand on his face. "Its still going. I'm not supposed to contact anyone, but I missed you." Tony sighed faux disapproving, before giving Steve a small smile. 

"You broke on of Fury's rules? For me? I'm flattered." Steve laughed at him, rolling his eyes.

"How are Blaze and Mel?" Tony rubbed his belly again, admiring it. "Blaze has been hyperactive, but calmer then usual. She only set on oven on fire, so that's a win. And Mel, we'll ever since you wet she's been kicking up a storm and Its been causing hell. Mostly to me." Steve smiled softly and longed to kiss Tony's hair, his cheek, anything. He just wanted to be near him. 

"I'll bedone maybe in a week or so. Don't have too much fun without me." Steve winked at him, and Tony rolled his eyes fondly. "Hush you."

* * *

Tony nibbled on his Doritos as Blaze built her blocks in front of him. The TV was on and the news was playing. Tony watched as they showed Steve and Natasha chasing after an unnamed assassin on the screen while the civilians were being led out. He popped another chip in his mouth and smiled softly when he saw Steve grab a child and give it to its mother. Leave it to Steve to still have a big heart even when he was being shot at. Tony frowned again. Steve hadn't been home for almost two months since the blonde had been home. And by this rate, he was going to miss the birth of his second kid. 

Tony was due any day now, and he didn't want Steve to miss Mel's birth like he did Blaze's. He pulled his skirt down a bit more and stood up. He licked the dust off his fingers and went to the kitchen to get some water. Once he came back, the glass of water fell to the ground, shattering into tiny pieces.

The banner on the bottom of the screen.

Captain America critically injured.

* * *

 

 

Tony ran to the garage, Blaze holding his hand and speeding behind him as he grabbed a car. He put Blaze in her car seat and got in his, buckling up as he sped to the hospital.

 _Please God, not you._  Please _not you._

Tony felt tears pool in his eyes as he gave a sob. He couldn't lose Steve. He could lose everything in the world, he could go poor, he could lose his own life, he just couldn't lose Steve.

He parked the car and took Blaze put quickly, before sprinting into the hospital. Blaze looked up at her Mama, confused as to what was happening and why he was crying. "Mama what's wrong?" She asked, following him. He wiped his tears, even though they just continued to fall. "Please, baby just keep going." He got to the front desk and swallowed roughly. 

"What room is Steve Rogers in?" The woman looked up and gave him a sad look. "Sir, I think it would be best for you to stay here-"

"Where is he?!"

* * *

Tony cried freely now as he fell to his knees in front of the one object the had left of his husband. The shield shone be It in the dull room and he held both hands to his face, sobbing. "I loved you. I adored you so fucking much." He sobbed, reaching for the shield with shaky hands. "I didn't want to lose you. God, not you." He was bawling now, tears streaming down his face uncontrollably as he almost touched it.

"Not You."

WW

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually almost at the point of tears right now.


End file.
